A Very Merry Faberry Christmas
by diannacharlie
Summary: Rachel shows up at Quinn's door on Christmas Eve on her caroling route. A little something goes a long way. Canon universe. Faberry oneshot.


**Disclaimer – Yeah, yeah, I don't own Glee. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting on my ass at my grandma's house writing this. Enough said. **

Quinn was going to kill her mom for that stupid doorbell tune.

"_Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear_—"

"I'm _coming_, shut up!" She sighed exasperatedly, getting up from her cozy seat on the couch in front of the roaring fire. Grumbling to herself about "Christmas cheer" and "frigging Mormons," she made her way to front door of her spacious foyer. The jingle continued to play even as she opened the door, and her longing for a knife increased as she laid eyes upon the short creature atop her doorstep, looking at her with a hopeful expression.

That short creature being, namely, Rachel Berry.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel waved a glove-clad hand. "I'm here to sing you some Christmas carols, if you don't mind."

The blond rolled her eyes. "I do mind, actually. Bye." She tried to shut her door in Rachel's face, but was surprised when it was being forcefully pushed back open by the girl on the other side of it. Little-girl-with-the-big-voice was apparently also little-girl-with-much-strength. There were obviously many things about Rachel that Quinn didn't know (or feel like knowing, actually).

Unfortunately, against Quinn's will, Rachel cleared her throat with a sense of importance about her and opened her mouth to sing. She was stopped by a hand – which belonged to, who would have guessed, Quinn – that was mere millimeters from her mouth. Rachel frowned, her brows curving downward, and suddenly jutted her jaw out and bit Quinn's hand.

"D-did you just bite me?" Quinn drew her hand to her face and twisted it around, staring at it – and Rachel, through the cracks between her fingers – incredulously. She was actually kind of disappointed – she thought Rachel would just leave after being shut up. Plus, now she had a bitten hand. (Voice, strength, teeth – what's next, electricity powers? Quinn didn't want to think about it.)

The brunette, still on the doorstep, grinned slyly. "Yes, I did. Now, will you let me come in?"

Quinn glanced outside, where snow was falling, covering the ground with a blanket of white flakes. It was coming rapidly now, and Rachel _did_ look a little cold. "Oh, all right," she groused, stepping back to show the other girl in. Quinn watched Rachel take off her coat and other various winter garments, setting them down in places she felt appropriate. Although she slightly loathed the tiny singer, Quinn was mesmerized at how Rachel acted like she owned every place she went to – and not in a cocky way, either.

Once Rachel was done, she turned to Quinn and folded her arms. "So, what's your damage, Scrooge?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. Had that been an insult?

The brunette's eyes widened. "Well, yes, certainly excuse you! Come on, you've never heard of Scrooge? A Christmas Carol? Charles Dickens?" As Quinn shook her head after all of these suggestions, Rachel gasped even louder each time. "Oh, honestly, Quinn. You need to get out more."

"Believe me, _Rachel_, I think I've 'been out' plenty of times." Quinn mimed her long-gone pregnant belly, signifying her born-again abstinence and vow to stop dating. She was William McKinley's very own nun – as Puck had called her, at least.

Rachel scoffed, sitting herself down on a stair step, still facing the girl of whose house she was in. "You know that's not what I meant. No, really, we should go see a musical together, on Broadway. We'll road trip it one weekend, armed with our _CATS_ tickets and vegan cookies. And best of all, we'll _bond_!" She clapped her hands at her own brilliant idea.

"Rachel, stop fantasizing. We aren't friends, nor will we ever be."

"But we _can_ be, Quinn," Rachel smiled at her. "We _can_ be friends."

Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes – obviously the other girl didn't get the picture. "_No_, we can't."

"Well, why not?"

"Because," the blond began, "we're so different. I'm a bitch, a cheerleader, I love meat, and I've never been on an elliptical. You, however, are a vegan with a very exact workout regimen. You're also a flawless singer who doesn't have a mean bone in her body. And plus…you're beautiful." She finished with a quick gasp, and covered her mouth as if to reverse her words. _Shit shit shit shit. She was _not_ supposed to hear that, oh SHIT_.

It was too late – Rachel had already started beaming. "You…you think I'm beautiful, Quinn?"

"Well," Quinn stammered, "you're not exactly ugly. And while you may not have the best taste when it comes to clothing, your eyes kind of draw away from that." She almost wished she could cross her fingers without being noticed as to double her luck.

"Oh…thank you very much, Quinn. You're incredibly kind."

"Yeah, enjoy it while you can."

They both snickered, knowing Quinn didn't really mean that. Her bad mood from before had been thawed out by the unexpected company of the even more unexpected guest. She heaved a sigh, looking into the distance – which was really only as far as out the nearest window. Her observation of the drifting snow was interrupted by Rachel quickly getting up and scurrying off to the kitchen. "Rachel, wait," she called half-heartedly, staying where she was before she realized that based on recent events, perhaps Rachel's size had nothing to do with how much damage she was capable of. She leapt up off of the stair and walked out into the kitchen, where Rachel was harmlessly sitting on top of the island.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything bad to your kitchen. I was only looking for some Christmas cookies, before I sadly realized that you haven't any made." Rachel pouted.

"Aren't you Jewish?"

"That is beside the point, Quinn. Everyone enjoys Christmas cookies. Even Patches the hobo." Quinn didn't want to think about how Rachel possibly knew of this last fact, so she shrugged and replied, "Well, I haven't had homemade Christmas cookies since I was ten. I just buy a few boxes for myself every December and then I'm set." She raised herself on her tiptoes, nabbing the basket full of boxes of cookies from on top of the refrigerator. "You still want some?"

Rachel nodded and seized the box of chocolate chip cookies, setting them down next to her. "Where are your parents this fine Christmas Eve?"

Quinn's throat locked up for a moment, before she regained her breath. "A bit nosy, aren't we?" She snapped, angrily taking a bite of a frosted sugar cookie.

"It was a simple inquiry, Quinn. Do you…do you even know where they are?"

Figuring she should set Rachel's worries to rest, Quinn sighed and responded, "Yes, I know where they are. My dad is spending Christmas with his 'tattooed freak' girlfriend and her son, so I guarantee I'll be getting…let's see, a new pillow and a fifty dollar check from him. My mom is working, even though she could have taken the day shift. I just don't think she likes spending a holiday without my dad – she hates him, but I guess it'd be weird having it without him if I were her. And my sister is spending her time visiting us at home across town getting drunk with her old high school friends." She finished off her cookie, nibbling stray crumbs from her outstretched hand. "Awesome family I have, right?"

She looked up to see Rachel's face crinkled with sorrow, a lone tear sliding down the contours of her face. "Quinn, I… I didn't realize that you didn't have such a great home life. You know," she chuckled, "the way you act and hold your head up high at school…well, I would have never guessed, to be truthful."

"I don't blame you," Quinn admitted, shrugging. "I mean, I have to act that way, you know? So no one suspects anything."

Rachel nodded and they both just sat there, eating their cookies together in silence. A few minutes later, they both got up at the same time to dispose of their napkins, and on the way back to where they had been sitting, they accidentally bumped into each other; Quinn bouncing back into the fridge and Rachel stumbling into the cabinet. They gathered themselves momentarily, and Quinn was almost on her way back to the island when she realized Rachel wasn't following her – she was fixated on something above her head.

"Uh, Rachel?" Quinn asked, walking back to where the brunette was almost frozen still. She thought for a second that Rachel actually _was_ rooted to the ground, or something, before a hand gripped onto her wrist and pulled her back in front of Rachel's face, where they had just collided. She looked into Rachel's eyes – _damn those good eyes_ – and then followed them up, before she rested them on (to her absolute horror), a hanging bit of mistletoe, which she recognized as a left-over decoration from her mom's Christmas party last weekend..

"What's that?" Quinn asked dumbly, trying to avoid the subject. She was _not_ going to kiss Rachel Berry – if she did, bad things would happen. _Bad_ things.

Rachel giggled. "It's mistletoe, silly!"

"A-and?"

"We have to kiss, of course!" Rachel gave Quinn a light shove.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do!"

Quinn's heart pounded and she bit her lip. She was going to do everything she could to evade what would be a fatal situation if it happened. "Rachel, I'm sorry, but I don't like girls. I'm not going to kiss you – that'd be too weird, seriously, right?"

The other girl shook her head, smirking. "I don't really think it works that way, Quinn." She saw the panicking look on Quinn's face, and her tone grew gentler. "Listen, it's not going to mean anything, right? I know you might not be okay with doing things such as kissing people of the same sex, but being raised in a homosexual-accepting household, I am completely comfortable with it. You just have to relax and not even think about the fact that you're kissing me – or a girl, of all people."

_I can do that_, Quinn thought. _Yeah, I'll be fine_. "O-okay. Let's, then…uh…" She cocked her head one way, and Rachel did the same, but in the opposite direction. "Okay, so that's _that_. Then, um…you want to lean in, or me?" Rachel shrugged, leaving it up to Quinn. _Great_. "I-I guess I'll do the leaning in…and then…uh…tongue is…I suppose that would be—"

But Quinn didn't get the chance to finish: she was being interrupted by the meeting of her and Rachel's lips. It was new and exciting and _whoa_, was Berry good at making out. Their tongues massaged each other immediately, and when the slightest bit of space was allowed between their lips, Rachel omitted a groan. Quinn was beginning to feel the effects of her lack of oxygen but was far too gone to care. Several thoughts – _oh my GOD what is happening this is not supposed to be this passionate and deep holy shit I never want to stop_ – ran through Quinn's mind as she laced her fingers through Rachel's long dark tresses. Rachel whined as Quinn playfully nibbled on her lip, and the cheerleader smiled in victory through their embrace. Quinn shivered as Rachel wrapped her hands tighter around her waist, and she rested her hands behind the brunette's neck.

After several long, blissful moments, the two girls pulled apart, each catching their breath. Quinn didn't want to say anything yet, so she stole a glance at the other girl from the corner of her eye. She was still taking long, deep breaths, but Quinn couldn't help but smile at the huge, toothy grin on her face. Apparently, she had been wanting to do that for as long as Quinn did.

**-RQ-**

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her suuugar cookie!_" Rachel sang, dancing goofily around Quinn's family room where the girls' now-biographical tune was blasting. Quinn didn't care that it was Christmas Eve, she didn't care that she had been having a really shitty night about an hour ago, and she didn't care that the best present she'd probably receive tomorrow morning would be a new set of lotion. She didn't care about all of these things because she had finally admitted her real feelings towards Rachel – and the same sex in general – to herself, and she felt _amazing_.

"You screwed up the lyrics again," Quinn reprimanded Rachel, throwing a peanut at the other girl's forehead. It rebounded and landed on the floor, where it rolled under the couch. She shrugged. Nothing mattered tonight – not the absence of her father, not the Christmas tree in the corner that was shedding by the minute, and certainly not the peanut under the couch. As far as she was concerned, the only things she really cared about right now were the mistletoe and Rachel.

Speaking of Rachel, she was still dancing around the room, now to a Lady GaGa song – but Quinn was still a little wary as to where she and the brunette stood, relationship-wise. They were certainly not "just friends" – that was apparent after that amazing kiss – but as far as Quinn knew, Rachel wasn't single.

"Rach?"

Rachel stopped dancing and spun around to look down at Quinn. "Yes, Quinn?"

The blond patted the spot next to her, signaling for Rachel to sit down. Only when she did so did Quinn feel ready enough to ask her, "Rachel…are…are you still with Finn?" The F-word dripped from her lips like a deadly poison and she felt disgusted.

The tiny girl next to her threw her head back and laughed (God, how Quinn loved that laugh). "No, no, _no_. Not anymore. He broke up with me when we went to pick out a Christmas tree for glee, and since then, I've been admiring you and growing increasingly infatuated with you." Seeing Quinn's raised eyebrow, she saved herself, "However, I have always noticed your extreme attractiveness, from the moment you joined glee club. Also, I may or may not have been watching you every time you – what's the phrase? – 'shake your money maker'. It is _very_ enticing to observe, Quinn – the Fabray ass."

Quinn giggled at usually-clean-Rachel's use of the word "ass" and then said, "And in case you were wondering, I broke up with Sam yesterday. I'm pretty sure my gaydar detected him."

"You know what, mine too!" Rachel exclaimed, and the two girls jokingly high-fived.

The blond gazed down at the ring Sam gave her that still inhabited her finger. "Only problem is, I still have this ring from him, and I don't know what to do with it. I mean, I could always just—" And then Quinn gasped as she came to realize the idea brewing in her head. Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, and Quinn said hastily, "Rachel, hold out your ring finger." The brunette did so, and Quinn stealthily transferred the ring from her ring finger to Rachel's. "Now, I have a question for you."

"And that question would be?" said Rachel, grinning, although she already knew the answer.

Quinn stared into the other girl's starry eyes. "Rachel Berry, would you be my girlfriend?"

"_Hmmm_," Rachel tapped a finger on her bottom lip, pretending to consider it. "I don't know, Quinn, I'm kind of sort of maybe thinking _yes_." She grinned from ear to ear and jumped into Quinn's unready arms. She drew her head back and covered the blond's face with kisses, finally stopping on her lips and smooching them for a long while.

Once they had broken apart, Quinn said, the brunette still in her arms, "Well, good, because I'm kind of sort of maybe thinking I'm okay with that." She kissed her girlfriend (!) again, closing her eyes in reaction to the bliss it gave her. _This has seriously got to be what heaven feels like_.

The two girls both jumped when the huge grandfather clock chimed twelve times, and Rachel looked at Quinn. "Merry Christmas, Quinn."

"Merry Christmas, Rachel."

"Oh, by the way, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't actually going caroling. I just wanted an excuse to see you."

"I could kinda tell."

**A/N – Happy Holidays Faberries! I hope you all had great Christmases, Hanukkahs, Kwanzaas, or whatever you celebrate! I also hope you liked this story :) I don't even remember how it came to me, but I was thinking, "Faberry + mistletoe = oh hell yes." And thus, a baby oneshot was born, and everyone came to adore it. Just kidding about the first part, but the second part you could help make it happen ;) Reviews are love! **

**Also – if you do review, I would love it if you put in your review which you would rather see from me: more Faberry oneshots, or an update on Can't Buy Me Love. It's up to you, cause I'm fine with either.**

**- diannacharlie**


End file.
